Kairi Is Always Right
by spazmoid
Summary: "Yes you are an idiot, but you're my idiot."


**Title: **Kairi Is Always Right

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts (games)

**Pairing: **Rikora (Riku and Sora)

...o...o...o...o

Sora glared at the sheet of paper. For the seventy-second time he crumpled it and threw it at the wastebasket, missing it completely.

"Ugh! Why am I doing this again?" He glared at the phone, hoping Kairi could at least feel his glare. Kairi was his first real crush. He remembered how nervous he was when he asked her out. He also remembered how well she had accepted him liking someone else. She was now one of his best friends.

"Because if you don't, you'll be even more miserable without him knowing," Kairi said as if she knew the answer to everything - at least everything that had to do with Sora. "Besides, you never know, he might like you too."

Sora replied to her by slamming his head onto the desk. "I give up," Sora said with a wave of his hand. Kairi could not see him, but she had already been prepared him to do something like this. She was just about to try and persuade him again when a loud slam of a door interrupted their conversation.

"Idiot, you were supposed to meet me an hour ago," Riku said jabbing Sora in the head. Sora jumped at the sudden touch and knocked the phone to the floor.

"I sorta forgot," he said nervously with a smile. He really had been too busy writing the letter to remember.

Riku glared. "Idiot," he repeated hitting him over the head with a book. "I got the book you wanted."

"Eh?" Sora said beaming. "Yes! I've been waiting for this forever!" Sora said his smile growing. He did not have the money for this month's issue, and he thought he would never get it. He hugged the comic book to his chest and immediately began reading it.

Riku said nothing and walked to the other side of the room. He picked up a tossed paper. Sora was so into his book he did not notice what Riku was doing until it was too late.

Sora screamed loudly. "Don't read that!" he exclaimed tackling Riku but not succeeding in knocking him over.

Riku waved the letter above his head. "Why?"

Sora jumped up and down trying to grab the letter. It was no fair they were not even more than a year apart and Riku was so much more taller than him. "Stop it mean Riku and give it back!" Sora said on the verge of whining.

Riku stared down at him. "Rikuuuuuuu," Sora whined desperately. "Please don't read it!"

"Your desperation makes me want to read it more," Riku said unfazed by Sora's begging. He tilted his had upward with the letter still high above his head. This way he could read it. Sora began yelling frantically, but Riku held him back with his hand.

"Is this a love letter?" Riku questioned. He watched as Sora stopped struggling and the colour drained from his face.

"I told you not to read it!" he shouted. He immediately turnt out the door and ran.

Riku sighed. Sora had ran and locked himself in th hallway closet. Riku could hear him crying on the other side. Riku knocked on the door. "Sora... I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you. I'm sorry." Riku fumbled over the words. He was not really used to saying them.

There was silence on the other end. He could hear Sora's sobs reduced to soft sniffles.

"Look. If I knew that whoever this person was meant all that to you, I wouldn't have read it at all. In fact, I would have just recrumpled it and threw it back in the wastebasket." He struggled to not say "without missing". Insulting him would not make this situation any better.

Riku listened and waited for Sora's reply. After minutes of hearing nothing, Riku began to get frustrated. "Sora, can you please just come out the damn closet?"

"...No," Sora sniffed. He was hard to hear because the door muffled his voice. Despite that, it relieved Riku to hear him talking again.

"Then," Riku hesistated a bit. "Can you at least tell me who the letter was for? I swear I won't laugh."

"Yes you will."

"No. I won't. I promise."

He heard Sora mumble something, but it was too indistinct for him to understand.

"I didn't get that," Riku sighed. "Sora, you have to get out of the closet."

Riku was surprised when the door was actually thrown open. "It was for you okay!"

Riku blinked once. Then he blinked twice. Then his entire face turnt red erasing his normal facial expression of distaste.

They both stood thre across from each other in shock. Sora shocked because he had actually said it, and Riku because of what Sora had said.

"I-I," Sora stuttered. He wanted to say something, but his words were sort of fumbling together. "I really am an idiot!" he wailed. He was about to shut himself back in the closet again when he felt something wrap around him.

"Yes you are an idiot," Riku said. Sora stiffened realising who was against him. "But you're my idiot."

Sora kept his eyes closed. He wormed to get away, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was in causing them both to tumble into the closet."I changed my mind! You're an idiot! Let me go!" Sora yelled struggling underneath him. Riku had him pinned against the wall of the closet. Sora could hear the door close behind them, and the faint light that he had previously been able to see through his lids was now total darkness.

"Open your eyes, then I'll let you go," Riku commanded.

Sora shook his head. If he opened them now, this situation would be even more embarrassing. He would absolutely, positively not open his eyes.

"Fine," Riku said. Sora expected him to leave after that, but instead he felt Riku's hand in his hair and then his lips on his. He opened his eyes in surprise, but he also opened his mouth. This gave Riku the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Sora did not even try to resist, he had been waiting for this for too long. Instead, he began to respond to Riku's advances. The only other person he had ever kissed was Kairi, so he was not really sure what to do. Their kisses had been soft and sweet like cotton candy. This kiss was different.

Sora had nearly stopped breathing when Riku pulled away. He could not see, but he could still feel Riku up against him. "I love you," Riku breathed.

Sora swore the world stopped then. His heart thumped against his chest, but it felt good. Kairi always had to be right. He smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
